Roses and Realizations
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: -:Sonamy:- A blue rose, a pink rose and a lavender rose... Amy finds a blue rose, Sonic finds a pink rose and they both find a lavender rose... Together... Can their love bloom just like a rose? Slight Shadice due to the talk about the field does that...


**Roses and Realizations**

Me: A new story! Basicly a one-shot cuz I got two other stories in hand... The next chapter for the first fic in the Minor Details series is coming along slowly... The next chapter for Geekly Victim hasn't started yet... Anyways, Kiara?

Kiara: Steph doesn't own ANYTHING but the plot and Ice

Seeker: Ya sure la doodle doo... -.-"

Suzie: This is in both Sonic's, Amy's and the narrater's POVs

Tina: Enjoyz!

* * *

H-how come I've never noticed it before?

I was blinded by love...

How stupid of me.

I'm the idiotic annoying pest I've never realized I was.

He's never loved me.

I felt my heart ache as I watched the wind carry loose petals off of the beautiful flowers away.

Just like how Sonic would carry me off...

The leaves were starting to fall off the tree I was sitting under.

That rose he gave me...

What was that for?

Why did he give it?

He never really cared.

Why?

I let the tears fall off my face and and onto a blue rose I was holding.

Blue...

A blue rose...

Meaning impossible love.

Every rose colour has good fortune.

All except blue.

Blue.

It's not always bad.

It also means...

Mystery.

Just like him.

He's mysterious.

I'm missing him every second.

I've done lot's for him, cook, being a part of the team, care for him...

And that shell bracelet...

Does he still have it?

Probally a no...

What has he done for me?

I can only think of two.

Save me.

Well yeah, it's his job! He's everyone's hero, so I'm not surprised.

And last...

He broke my heart.

Now... I have to get over him...

No matter what.

Even if it means death.

* * *

I raced all over town trying to sort out my feelings.

Amy...

Jeez why am I thinking of her?

I don't know this feeling...

What is it?

It feels different than the way I was with Sally...

So it's not love.

Is it?

I don't know.

Ack, why is it so hard for me?

I raced past many stores until I reached a meadow.

Amy...

What is it that makes me think of her?

What is it?

A sort of sign?

Was she in trouble?

I wish I knew what this feeling was...

_Love dude, it's love._

What? No it can't be...

_Well any other options Mr. Know it all_(Ahhh... That song by Kelly Clarkson... :D)_?_

... A sign of danger?

_Idiot..._

Moron...

Many flowers could come in view, daisies, lilies, tulips.

But only one certain flower caught my attention.

The single pink rose.

It means...

Happiness.

Was she happy with the stage we're in?

_She 's not happy enough yet. Pick that rose._

Sure I will...

I headed over to that single pink rose and plucked it.

There happy?

_Yes. Now think. How do you feel about Amy Rose?_

I-I... I don't know... I just feel nervous and I heat up so I run away. I don't know my feelings yet.

_So you DO love her..._

I guess... But then what about how I felt with Sally?

_Those weren't your true feelings. Think. With Amy it's true love. And with Sally... It isn't true._

I guess you're right...

Then I noticed a pink figure come in my direction, holding a blue rose, head down.

I walked up slowly into the middle of the field, head down also.

I noticed her approching, then... We crashed.

My fault.

* * *

Amy looked up and saw him.

"Sonic?" she asked, looking down at the rose he was holding and then to hers.

"Yeah," he responded, also looking at the two roses.

They both sighed.

Love is never easy.

Never.

A lavender rose caught both their attentions.

It was layed between the two.

Lavender...

Meaning love at first sight or even... Falling in love...

They both blushed.

"Erm..." Sonic started.

"..." Amy stayed silent and continued, "Hey Sonic can I... Ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah sure Ames."

"W-why d-do you hate me?" she stuttered.

"What? I don't hate you Ames."

"Then why do you keep running away!" she yelled, tears trickling down her eyes.

"I..." he started.

"You what?" she spat, her knees turning extremly weak, she fell onto him, sobbing in his chest.

"Ames..." he murmured, gripping onto her.

"S-Sonikku... Why?" she sobbed.

"I... Was too shy to tell you and I... I just didn't know this feeling... I never did... Until now..."

She looked up with a sly smile, "But what about you and Sally?"

"I had a different feeling, it just wasn't right..."

She finally had the power to stand up again, "Really?"

He nodded and leaned in, she also leaned in, ending the movement with a soft, delicate kiss.

They dropped the roses as they parted, they smiled and ran off together in the sunset.

"Wow Shadow..." murmured Ice.

"Yeah, they didn't notice that they were standing in the middle of a heart shaped flower field?" asked Shadow.

"Nope..."

They both glanced at eachother and shrugged it off.

* * *

Me: Done! Short but I guess slightly fluffy story huh? Now I'm trying really hard to finish the Minor Details series! Look out for the second last chapter of Minor Details: Fangs of the Night and the second chapter to Geekly Victim! R&R peeps!


End file.
